


La sentencia

by ZafiraKz



Series: Omega! Lucius Malfoy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Implicit Harry/Draco, Lemon, M/M, Omega Lucius Malfoy, Omega Verse, Omega! Lucius, Past Lucius Malfoy/ Narcissa Malfoy, Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Pre-Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin Lives, Rimming, Severus Snape Lives, Slash, Top Remus Lupin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: ⸺La sentencia ha sido decidida. ⸺ Su respiración ni siquiera se alteró, solo mantuvo su frente en alto sin mirar hacia su mujer y su hijo.Como alfa, podría salir casi ileso de Azkaban. Como omega, no sobreviviría los seis meses.Y solo por eso se ve obligado a pedirle ayuda a quien creyó que no volvería a ver.Acostumbrado a ser un alfa, es sentenciado a cambiar su género a omega de forma irreversible y a seis meses en prisión.¿Cómo Remus Lupin puede ayudarlo?Remus/LuciusImplícito pre-Harry/Draco





	La sentencia

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bueno otro omegaverse! XD Espero que les guste.

⸺La sentencia ha sido decidida. ⸺ Su respiración ni siquiera se alteró, solo mantuvo su frente en alto sin mirar hacia su mujer y su hijo. Sintió un ligero estremecimiento al escuchar su nombre completo y trató con desesperación de no cerrar los ojos.  
Había dado suficiente información, pero tal vez no lo salvaría de pasar unos meses en Azkaban. Lo que tal vez no sería demasiado problema pero sabía que sería un duro golpe para su ya mala imagen en la sociedad.  
Trató de no clavar sus uñas contra la madera al escucharlo, sin poder evitar que su rostro mostrara un gesto perturbado por unos segundos antes de volver a su calma habitual.  
No quiso mirar a los ojos angustiados de Narcissa ni al gesto preocupado de Draco.  
Podría ser peor, se repitió en su mente.  
Como alfa, podría salir casi ileso de Azkaban. Como omega, no sobreviviría los seis meses.

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

  
⸺No entiendo la conmoción de los Malfoy, Remus. ⸺ habían estado en el juicio como testigos, aunque la Narcissa y Draco habían sido declarados inocentes el patriarca no había tenido tanta suerte. ⸺Él saldrá de Azkaban en seis meses. ⸺ Harry frunció un poco el ceño.  
⸺Harry, no creo que sea la condena a Azkaban lo que los ha perturbado. Si no el hecho de que fue condenado a cambiar su segundo genero para debilitar su magia, ese cambio es irreversible y por ello las veces que se hace fuera de la ley en contra de la voluntad de la víctima es fuertemente penado. ⸺ Remus trató de explicar calmadamente pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.  
El cambio no se haría con ojos curiosos alrededor así que habían sacado a la gente que no tenía que estar presente.  
A él le parecía algo cruel que a los que tenían sentencias reducidas se los obligara a cambiar el género. Para alguien que se había desenvuelto cuatro décadas como alfa debía ser un cambio bastante brusco. Incluso eso podría manejarse si no fuera por la segunda condición: para evitar Azkaban y pasar los seis meses en prisión domiciliaria debían encontrar alguien que los marcara, obviamente alguien que no tuviera ninguna conexión con lo que se lo acusaba y él tenía la sospecha de que incluso de encontrarlo, no aceptarían menos que alguien que hubiera participado activamente en el bando de la luz en la primera y segunda guerra.  
Pasar seis meses en el nuevo Azkaban para un omega en teoría no debía ser algo demasiado grave. Pero él hacía rato había dejado de ver el mundo de forma idealista y sabía que muchas cosas podrían salir mal.  
Desde Aurores que hubieran perdido a sus familias que como venganza no les dieran los supresores, hasta quitarse la culpa por algún acto contra su integridad culpando a las feromonas.  
Llevar a alguien que no pudiera controlar sus feromonas omegas, nunca hubiera pasado por un celo y que, en general, siempre había estado del otro lado era una clara sentencia a la locura.  
Pero ¿Cómo decirle eso a Harry? Cuando observó hacia el chico lo notó pensativo, se preguntó brevemente si estaba pensando lo mismo que él.  
⸺Pero tiene siete días para encontrar alguien que lo marque y le haga el favor ¿No? A pesar de que no es la persona favorita de nadie, aún podría hacer un trato con alguien. ⸺ El chico se removió. No deberían estar esperando, los Malfoy no les interesaban particularmente pero Remus pensaba que seguramente Harry seguía ahí por Narcissa y el prefería quedarse a su lado.  
⸺Harry, cuando haces un vínculo con un omega que fue convertido y no lo es de nacimiento, es el único vínculo que tendrás. Como alfa nunca podría volver a marcar a otro omega, incluso si el omega que marcó muriera. Ninguno de los dos podría estar sexualmente con nadie más, ni beta ni omega ni alfa. ⸺ suspiró con fuerza ⸺Además Malfoy debe tener cuidado. Con quien se enlace puede hacerse de todo su dinero e incluso quitar a Draco de la línea de sucesión, incluso si cambia de opinión en esos seis meses puede hacer que lo envíen a Azkaban de todas maneras para que cumpla su sentencia ahí.  
Y eso no es todo. El jurado debe decidir que el alfa que eligió cumple los requisitos suficientes como para hacerse cargo de que él no escape durante seis meses. En resumen, alguien que ha estado en el bando de la luz en ambas guerras. ⸺ explicó poniendo su mano en su hombro. Harry tragó.  
⸺Un héroe de guerra prácticamente, eso baja sus opciones abismalmente. Pero tal vez Azkaban no será tan malo, solo son seis meses. ⸺ el joven parecía algo preocupado aunque eso tal vez se debía a que hacía poco se había enterado de esa división en el mundo mágico. Lo primero que le enseñaron al terminar la guerra era lo difícil que era ser un omega, aunque la magia ayudaba a menudo muchos no habían podido evitar ser mordidos en contra de su voluntad.  
Aunque muchos de los prejuicios y desigualdades habían sido minadas con el tiempo las familias más arcaicas aún miraban con malos ojos que el heredero no fuera un alfa.  
La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la familia de rubios rodeados de aurores, ninguno de los dos había sabido que esperar pero no había ninguna variación en el patriarca. Él ni siquiera los miró, siguió caminando como que si no existieran y solo la dama y Draco se quedaron atrás.  
⸺Gracias por su ayuda, señor Potter. ⸺ agradeció Narcissa suavemente, Remus no pudo evitar mirar hacia la salida donde se encontraba el hombre, tenía su bastón y su varita, seguramente habían restringido algunos hechizos. Trató de ser lo más sutil que pudo y aspiró algo profundo, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco al sentir los cambios en el aroma del hombre, conocía su aroma como alfa y como omega no había cambiado demasiado, solo se había vuelto más tenue, sin tanta fuerza.  
Era demasiado obvio que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo terrible para que el aroma no revelara sus sentimientos, podía notarlo por su ceño y su rostro concentrado.  
Los omegas y los alfas tenían distintas maneras de controlar sus feromonas, a Malfoy no le bastaba más que aprenderlo aunque sería casi imposible con solo siete días.  
Apenas podía escuchar la conversación tensa entre la señora Malfoy y Harry, mientras Draco se quedaba estoicamente callado al lado de la dama. Se acercó unos pasos sonriendo amable cuando los ojos plata se clavaron en él.  
Lucius frunció el ceño antes de girar su cabeza.  
Oh, varios de los aromas debían ser distintos para él. Su olfato en vez de potenciar los de los omegas, ahora lo haría con los alfas ¿Malfoy estaría demasiado acostumbrado a usar sus feromonas alfas para sobreponerse a otros? Eso tampoco podría hacerlo ya más, no al menos para sobreponerse sobre alfas.  
Prefirió alejarse un poco al notar que el patriarca se llevaba su pañuelo a la boca y la nariz, seguramente tratando de tapar cualquier aroma que no fuera la colonia.  
Él no pudo evitar gruñir, no hacia el nuevo omega si no hacia uno de los aurores que estaba ahí que prácticamente estaba tratando de sobreponerse en la sala.  
No le gustaba hacer eso por instinto, pero al ser un hombre lobo siempre se le había facilitado deshacerse del olor y marcas de otros alfas en los lugares. Mayormente podía controlarse pero se vio imposibilitado mientras clavaba su vista en el alfa joven que se había atrevido a usar sus feromonas así.  
⸺Los acompañaré a la mansión. ⸺ Harry lo miró, Remus asintió con la cabeza pero no se movió.  
⸺Yo me quedaré aquí. ⸺ sonrió levemente dejando de mirar al auror para observar al cachorro, el cual asintió de igual manera antes de despedirse. Cuando Harry, la familia Malfoy y los aurores abandonaron la sala dejó salir el aire que estaba reteniendo.  
Había estado tratando de demostrar que era el más dominante de la sala.  
Se había sobrepuesto sobre los aurores e incluso les había gruñido.  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que había estado tratando de intimidar al ex mortífago? No, no él. Si no los otros. Él había saltado en su defensa.  
Se pasó la mano por el rostro y suspiró.  
Era mejor olvidar esa reacción.

  
.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

  
En esos tres meses que pasaron antes del juicio no le estaba yendo muy bien en su vida. Pese a que la guerra había terminado parecía que muchos problemas no.  
Su matrimonio se había fracturado con rapidez, ambos habían decidido que trabajaban mejor como amigos y que el tiempo que habían pasado juntos si se habían amado pero no de la forma que creían.  
Dora tenía la custodia completa del bebé, ella y su madre lo criaban en su casa. Aunque él tratara de negarlo muchas veces se sentía algo rencoroso por ello, aunque podría ir a ver a su hijo en cualquier momento aún no se sentía un ambiente cómodo entre los cuatro.  
Al menos Teddy lo quería mucho.  
Tal vez por cómo habían ido las cosas se había apegado a Harry. Lo acompañó a todos los juicios del que quiso ser testigo y se quedó con él a esperar la sentencia de cada acusado que el chico quisiera.  
Ron y Hermione seguramente lo hubieran hecho si el chico se los hubiera pedido, pero parecía que Harry prefería apoyarse en él temporalmente.  
Después de todo, él había sido el único merodeador que había sobrevivido.  
Tal vez porque su vida luego de la guerra aún se tambaleaba se encontraba ahí.  
Narcissa Malfoy lo había contactado dos días después del juicio, habían intercambiado algunas cartas y Andrómeda le había pedido que al menos la escuchara. Lo había hecho, eso había finalizado con una invitación a la mansión.  
En esos tres meses la habían arreglado abismalmente, al menos parecía como en sus antiguos ayeres.  
Cuando al fin tocó un elfo lo recibió y lo dejó pasar, lo guió por los corredores y no pudo evitar detenerse de vez en cuando. Se notaba demasiado que un omega vivía ahí, seguramente había notado que la mayoría de las pociones no funcionaba con él y no lo haría en los próximos seis meses hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara completamente al cambio de género de alfa a omega.  
Entró en la sala y trató de aspirar con fuerza. El aroma que solo había cambiado un poco cuando salió del juicio ahora era más intenso.  
⸺Señor Lupin, espero que no se moleste si lo invito a tomar algo en el jardín. ⸺ Las puertas francesas se encontraban abiertas y aun así no hacían mucho para disminuir la presencia del rubio. Remus detuvo el impulso de querer sobreponerse al aroma natural del omega, esa era la casa del patriarca y, omega o no, debía respetar eso.  
Asintió y lo siguió, en el jardín se veían algunos pavos reales lo que lo hizo sentirse algo divertido. Había una mesa de vidrio con té servido a pocos metros de la mansión, con tres sillas a su alrededor lo que lo hizo preguntarse si alguien más vendría a acompañarlos.  
⸺Supongo que ya está enterado a mi problema. ⸺ El rubio se sentó y esperó a que él también lo hiciera, Remus se sintió más tranquilo ante el aire fresco pero no pudo evitar mirar con cierta sospecha el té mientras verificaba que su varita estuviera cerca.  
⸺Sí, creo que todo el mundo mágico en general. ⸺ admitió. Se había filtrado en la prensa y el profeta no había tenido piedad alguna pero luego todo tuvo que acallarse cuando Harry salió a arreglar la falta de indiscreción. A veces le preocupaba un poco lo obsesionado que seguía el chico con los Malfoy. En una especie de yo puedo odiarlos pero nadie más puede.  
⸺Entonces supongo que ya tiene una idea de porque lo llamé hoy. ⸺ Lucius no parecía perturbado pero su aroma decía lo contrario. Era demasiado notable que se encontraba nervioso por lo descontrolado del aroma, ser un hombre lobo lo hacía más perceptible para esas cosas y saber las emociones de un omega o alfa que aún no podía controlarse del todo era demasiado fácil para él.  
⸺Más bien la señora Malfoy lo hizo. ⸺ aclaró ⸺Y Andrómeda me pidió que la escuchara. ⸺ miró hacia el patriarca con cuidado, si rechazara completamente la idea no estaría ahí pero más que cualquier otra cosa era la curiosidad lo que lo había llevado hasta allí.  
⸺Ella debió haberle llevado sus preocupaciones a su hermana ahora que han entablado una nueva amistad. ⸺ Lucius asintió levemente, en esos tres meses su mujer se había movido rápido, tirando pequeños hilos de los cuales había podido sacar ventaja. Su hermana era uno de los tantos hilos que Cissy había lanzado.  
⸺ ¿Por qué yo? Creí que no considerarías si quiera. Soy todo lo que tú odias.  
Una criatura, sangre mestiza y sin dinero. ⸺ Y eso era lo que más llamaba su atención. Antes, Lucius no sabía varias cosas de él pero en ese momento si las sabía.  
⸺Sé que no me quitaras ni un galeón de mi dinero sin permiso o sin un contrato previo. No creo que tengas rencores particulares hacia mí. ⸺ Remus podía ver su rostro imperturbable pero aún su aroma se arremolinaba aunque obviamente el patriarca estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para retenerlas. El único problema es que el no olía exactamente igual que el resto sus propias feromonas, solo podía sentir que las producía con mucha suerte y sentir el ligero aroma.  
⸺ ¿Y lo de Sirius? ⸺ no tocó la taza de té y trató de sonar duro. Lucius arqueó la ceja casi con burla.  
⸺ ¿Y cuándo casi matas a Severus cuando Sirius lo envió contigo?  
¿Y las veces que no detuviste la intimidación física hacia él?  
¿Las veces que los dejaste ser crueles y despiadados sin ninguna razón?  
Tú debías controlarlos. No lo hiciste. ⸺ el hombre mayor sonrió antes de tomar un trago de su té.  
Remus abrió la boca y luego la cerró, frunció el ceño.  
⸺ ¿En serio quieres usar eso contra mí? ⸺ gruñó por lo bajo.  
⸺ ¿En serio quieres decirme que me tienes rencor simplemente por haber estado en el lugar donde mataron a Black? ⸺ Lucius no cambió su tono en lo absoluto, Remus se sorprendió al sentir que realmente no podía estar enojado con él.  
Tal vez por las feromonas del ambiente.  
⸺No estabas ahí simplemente, Malfoy. ⸺ trató de sonar lo más duro posible.  
⸺Sé que no me enviarías a Azkaban. Hay muchos puntos que pueden taparse con un contrato y juramentos. ⸺ El rubio se encogió de hombros, Remus observó el cabello suelto y luego bajo su mirada hacia su cuello. Nada físicamente en él había cambiado, no al menos a simple vista.  
⸺ ¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy capaz de enviarte hacia allí? Incluso si no acepto, solo eso te llevaría hacia allí. Por lo que veo soy tu única opción disponible. ⸺ puso su punto sobre la mesa y sintió cierta satisfacción al notar el ceño fruncido del rubio.  
⸺Lupin, seré sincero con usted. No sobreviviré seis meses en Azkaban, no con personas encarceladas que me quieren muerto y siguen siendo alfas, no con los aurores los cuales algunos odian a todos los que fueron mortífagos por igual.  
No se controlar mis feromonas, no las sabré controlar para cuando terminen los siete días.  
Pociones, hechizos que podrían ayudarme no me servirán por los próximos seis meses y tal vez ni siquiera los supresores sirvan, no hay tiempo para saberlo.  
Entrar en celo, en el primer celo dentro de la prisión hará que no salga de ahí. Incluso si salgo será demasiado roto que seguramente mi primera opción será quitarme la vida. Prefiero mantener mi orgullo, así que tal vez me suicide antes del primer celo si veo que no puedo controlarlo. ⸺ Malfoy enumeraba todo sin ningún cambio en su rostro, hablando de quitarse la vida como que si fuera algo de todos los días. Su aroma se había mantenido constante, sin ningún cambio incluso cuando habló de morir.  
⸺Sabes lo que significaría para mi morderte. Lo que significaría para nosotros. ⸺ se preguntó dónde se estaban quedando Draco y la señora Malfoy. Como estaba en prisión domiciliaria no podían vivir en el mismo lugar que él y había horarios de visita, irónicamente, los que no eran su familia podían caer cuando quisieran.  
⸺Sé que necesitas un sustento. Puedo invertir en ti si no quieres el dinero fácil y vivir de lo que aún tengo.  
Dinero suficiente para tener una pequeña empresa o grande, según si quieres un apoyo solo financiero o de otro índole. Se de leyes, de negocios y de tratar a la gente aunque ahora mi imagen está bastante alterada. ⸺ inclinó un poco su cabeza dejando que algunos de los mechones de su cabello se corriera, Remus cerró su mano para evitar alzarla y acariciar este.  
⸺Entonces lo que ofreces es dinero y una posición ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es suficiente? ⸺ no tenía ningún interés romántico actualmente y la verdad no tenía muchas esperanzas en ello, era un hombre lobo. No tener a nadie más en su vida para marcar al rubio no sonaba del todo descabellado si se ponía a pensar en toda su vida.  
Malfoy no tendría más opción que ayudarlo a salir adelante.  
⸺Puedo darte un hijo. ⸺ Remus alzó la mirada demasiado rápido mirando con sorpresa al patriarca, este sonrió apenas perceptiblemente y él pudo saber que estaba complacido por la forma que su aroma cambió sutilmente ⸺Sé que legalmente tu ex esposa tiene toda la custodia de tu hijo.  
Si algo le pasara, pasaría a su abuela y luego a Harry Potter, siendo tú su última opción.  
Puedo darte un niño que sea completamente tuyo, donde yo sería el invitado de alguna manera pero si algo pasara y quisieras ir a vivir a otro lugar, podrías llevarlo contigo. Sería tuyo legalmente también y tu heredero, si así lo quieres.  
No puede ser el mío, no le quitaré ese lugar a Draco. Pero trataría de ser al menos un padre presente si lo deseas, si no, puedes criarlo tú solo. ⸺ Lucius sonrió esta vez más abiertamente, Remus apenas podía respirar.  
Sentía sus instintos a flor de piel que lo único que parecían gritar era que el omega le había ofrecido un bebé.  
Un niño de sangre de ambos.  
Él estaba dispuesto a llevar un niño suyo.  
Se levantó rápidamente tratando de evitar el mareo ante la sensación. Sentía que el rubio se estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata y en lo único que podía pensar el lobo era en morder sin ni quiera analizarlo.  
Le estaba ofreciendo todo.  
⸺Lo pensaré. Si me puede mandar la copia de lo que sería el contrato lo agradecería. Gracias por el té. ⸺ dijo aunque no había bebido nada, forzándose a soltar la mesa y dando algunos pasos para empezar a alejarse.  
⸺Señor Lupin, solo me quedan cuatro días. Me veo obligado a pedirle que no tarde más de dos días en decidirse. ⸺ Remus se obligó a no voltear a mirarlo y solo asintió antes de caminar rápidamente hacia la sala.  
Todo olía al omega y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, quería volver y marcarlo de una vez pero no podía hacer eso. Debía pensar y analizar y…  
Agitó la cabeza y se apuró a salir del territorio del patriarca. 

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

  
Había hablado con Harry sobre su visita a la mansión Malfoy pero se había salteado la parte donde el patriarca le había ofrecido tener un hijo juntos.  
Cuando él le preguntó si estaba seguro él no supo que contestar.  
Era increíble hablar de sus problemas con una persona tan joven, pero al menos escuchaba. Ambos salieron a comer y se encontraron con Hermione y Ron, donde no se tocó el tema pero fue una tarde sin duda divertida.  
El segundo día fue a visitar a Teddy.  
Tener al bebé en brazos y notar que algunas cosas habían cambiado en él mientras no estaba lo entristeció. Teddy era suyo, nunca lo abandonaría pero también tenía razón al decir que era la última persona a la que le darían la custodia.  
Habría días donde Dora y él lo cuidarían juntos, días donde ella le pediría que lo cuidara unas horas y días donde él no lo vería. Pero al final de cuentas la última palabra sería de ella y, aunque sabía que siempre tendría en cuenta sus opiniones, tener un niño donde él sería el primero en decidir le hacía cierta ilusión.  
Lo cual lo hacía sentir culpable. Se había sentido tan asustado con Teddy y ahora estaba pensando seriamente en tener otro bebé.  
La sangre pura de Malfoy fácilmente evitaría la maldición.  
Ese día también leyó el contrato y contrató a un abogado recomendado. El contrato tenía buenos puntos y otros de los que le gustaría hablar, pero en si parecía lo suficientemente bueno como para aceptar.  
Debería sentirse realmente ofendido, cuando Malfoy no pudo acorralarlo por la culpa por lo que pasó con Severus lo había hecho con una proposición sorpresa que sería difícil de negar.  
Esa noche fue a visitar a Severus, el hombre se había salvado de morir por poco y aún estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts donde estaría más seguro. No se llevaban particularmente bien pero él había sido amigo de Malfoy y aunque no podía hablar, necesitaba la opinión de otro adulto.  
Él no pareció sorprendido por nada, incluso cuando le contó sobre lo del bebé.  
Estuvo casi dos horas entre hablando y leyendo lo que el profesor de pociones escribía en respuesta.  
Y ahí estaba. No necesitaba decidir lo del bebé en ya, podía dejar abierta la posibilidad hasta que pudiera analizar si realmente quería un bebé de ambos o solo estaba tratando de aplacar sus sentimientos por lo que ocurría con respecto a Teddy.  
El elfo esta vez lo llevó directamente al jardín, las feromonas estaban notoriamente más bajas pero aún no lo suficientes pero también había dos abogado allí que eran betas.  
Discutieron el contrato por unas horas y luego lo firmaron, cuando los abogados se fueron Remus no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo.  
¿Quería que lo marcara ya? ¿Deberían esperar hasta el último día?  
⸺Mejor terminemos esto cuanto antes. ⸺ Malfoy frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar, Remus podía notar cierto rastro de miedo en él pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto mientras lo seguía. Sonrió algo divertido pensando que podría perderse fácilmente ahí, tardaron un rato pero el rubio al fin se detuvo frente a una puerta.  
La abrió y pasó esperando que el otro lo hiciera antes de cerrarla. Remus miró la habitación con curiosidad, era grande y elegante, con una cama bastante grande también, aunque no tenía aroma alguno por lo que suponía que el omega no había estado ahí desde el juicio. Miró hacia las puertas de vidrio y se acercó a estas abriéndolas, sonriendo al notar el hermoso balcón.  
Malfoy mientras tanto pidió algo de vino a los elfos quienes dejaron la botella y dos copas, el rubio agarró una sirviéndose tratando de ahogar los nervios.  
Aunque lo negara totalmente se sentía algo asustado. Pero era mejor dejarse follar por un solo hombre que por una decena en medio del celo.  
Remus volvió hacia él sentándose en la cama pero lo suficientemente alejado para no incomodar, aceptando la copa y tomando algunos tragos.  
⸺Una vez que lo haga ninguno de los dos podrá dar marcha atrás. ⸺ Remus suspiró dejando la copa, prefería estar sobrio.  
⸺Lo sé, Lupin. ⸺ el rubio agarró con más fuerza el cristal bajo la atenta mirada del rubio trigo.  
⸺ ¿Has estado con alguien desde el juicio? ⸺ preguntó amablemente.  
⸺Si, un par. ⸺ se burló con tono sarcástico. ⸺Por favor, por supuesto que no. Solo pude hablar con Cissy y mi hijo, luego solo con betas. No puedo controlar mis feromonas ni me reacción ante los alfas, no iba a dejar que nadie se aprovechara de eso. ⸺ hizo una mueca y se terminó la copa antes de servirse otra. Remus estiró su mano y agarró su muñeca evitándolo.  
⸺Prefiero que no estés borracho. ⸺ admitió. Malfoy murmuró por lo bajo pero dejó la copa antes de observarlo.  
⸺Bien. ⸺ se alejó un poco y se quitó la túnica con cuidado dejándola a un lado y doblándola, luego se desabrochó el pantalón sin mirar al alfa quitándoselo quedándose con ropa interior.  
Remus pensó que eso era bastante frío pero seguramente era muy incómodo para el patriarca, se quitó su propia ropa solo para estar en igual condiciones antes de mirar la piel pálida. Observó con cuidado su cuello y luego bajó hacia sus pezones que era de color rosado, siguió su vista por su abdomen bajando hacia su ropa interior para luego mirar sus piernas.  
No pudo evitar pensar que seguía bastante igual a lo que recordaba.  
⸺Te has conservado. ⸺ admitió inclinándose y besando su muñeca, Lucius se tensó.  
⸺No quiero hablar de eso. ⸺ Remus sabía que no lo decía por el halago, sino por la razón de este. El rubio trigo asintió.  
⸺Como desees. ⸺ concedió antes de soltarlo, Lucius se acostó pero aún se encontraba bastante tenso, los nervios que podía sentir en su aroma lo estaban poniendo nervioso e inquieto, Remus suspiró tratando de imponer calma en ambos.  
⸺Solo métela y ya. ⸺ apretó los puños pero luego relajó sus manos, pero aun así todo su cuerpo mostraba la tensión.  
⸺Dios, Malfoy. Si así lo hacías con los omegas masculinos no se en que pensar. ⸺ Remus arqueó la ceja resoplando algo divertido aunque algo preocupado por esos hombres que pasaron por la cama del patriarca.  
⸺Yo nunca lo hice con omegas masculinos. ⸺ Admitió luego de unos segundos, incomodo.  
⸺…  
Pensé que habías probado de todo. ⸺ Remus admitió sinceramente sentándose a un costado de él pensando en cómo hacer que las cosas no fueran tan incomodas.  
⸺ ¡No quiero hablar de eso, Lupin! ⸺ gruñó con fuerza aunque su voz no tuvo la misma respuesta que siempre, aunque sus feromonas se arremolinaron tratando de apoderarse del lugar no eran tan invasivas como serían si él aun fuera un alfa.  
⸺No he mencionado nada. ⸺ trató de aplacarlo respirando con los labios entreabiertos.  
⸺Sé a qué te refieres. ⸺ flexionó las rodillas antes de levantar un poco sus caderas para deshacerse de la única prenda que le quedaba. Remus lo observó con cierta curiosidad, deslizó su mano hacia la cadera del omega pensando que lo único que cambiaba en que se notaba que no era capaz de hacer un nudo ya. ⸺Deja de tocar y solo hazlo, por Merlín.  
⸺Incluso si solo lo hiciste con omegas femeninas, sabes que ellas deben estar excitadas para que lubriquen. ⸺  
⸺ ¡No soy una mujer! ¡Soy un maldito omega! ¿No que lubrican solos? ¡Solo hazlo y ya! ⸺ se quejó agarrando la manta que había debajo de él con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño.  
⸺No funciona tan así fuera del celo e incluso ahí, es conveniente prepararlos.⸺ Remus reclamó.  
⸺ ¡Puedo soportar el dolor! ¡Termina de una vez! ⸺ se tapó los ojos con el brazo mientras que su otra mano formaba un puño. Remus suspiró y acarició su mano pensando que si estaba tan tenso lo lastimaría demasiado. ⸺Yo debería ser el que tomara las riendas no al revés. Yo no… no… no debería estar en esta posición. Es humillante. ⸺ susurró muy bajo, el rubio trigo suspiró y se movió en la cama para quedar a los pies del hombre.  
Necesitaban tiempo, si pudiera obtener más podrían avanzar de a poco pero no tenían esa opción. No aún. Tal vez para la segunda vez…  
Agarró con cuidado su tobillo alzándolo y dejó un pequeño beso ahí, deslizó sus manos hacia más arriba de su pierna acariciando sus pantorrillas y obligándolas a flexionarlas un poco acomodándose entre ellas.  
⸺ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ⸺ el rubio había apoyado los codos en la cama para incorporarse un poco respirando con los labios entreabiertos. Podía sentir un aroma distinto, que lo hacía sentir un poco de seguridad, Lucius frunció la nariz al notar que seguramente se trataban de las feromonas del alfa.  
⸺Eres tan hermoso. Incluso si fueras un alfa tendría ganas de follarte. ⸺ apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y besó su piel con cuidado.  
⸺Lupin no te atrevas…⸺ no tuvo más opción que volver a apoyar su espalda contra el colchón cuando lo agarró por los muslos, no pudo evitar el chillido al sentir que besaba la piel sensible.  
⸺Ey, espera: lo hice. Te follé cuando eras un alfa ¿Lo recuerdas, Lucius? La primera guerra había acabado hacía poco.  
Yo estaba tan enojado y deprimido. ⸺ susurró suavemente contra su piel.  
⸺ ¡No quiero hablar de eso! ¡Cállate! ⸺ el omega agarró una almohada y se la puso sobre su cabeza, agarrándola firmemente con sus brazos para que el alfa no pudiera ver su sonrojo.  
⸺Y tú estabas enojado por otras razones. ⸺ mordió la delicada piel del muslo interno sonriendo al escuchar el jadeo, chupó con la intensión de dejar una marca. ⸺No lo pienses como que si fuera un omega, Lucius.  
Solo estamos de nuevo ahí. Dos hombres con curiosidad.  
¿Recuerdas la cantidad de lubricante que tuve que usar? Fue tan difícil el primer dedo, el segundo ya no lo fue. ⸺ besó con cariño la piel pálida sonriendo al notar reacción, envolvió su mano sobre el eje del miembro ya medio duro de su acompañante escuchándolo jadear de manera ahogada. De alguna forma se le hacía algo divertido que tratara de ocultarse tras la almohada. ⸺Pensé que los Malfoy no se escondían. ⸺ se arrodilló entre sus piernas, las feromonas del omega lo golpeaban con fuerza pero trataba de mantener la calma para poder tener cuidado, aunque su miembro ya se estaba endureciendo en respuesta.  
Lucius gruñó quitando la almohada de su rostro muy listo para quejarse, tratando de mantener el control pero apenas pudo incorporarse un poco antes de que Remus invadiera su boca en un beso. El rubio jadeó rodeándolo con sus brazos sin pensarlo demasiado, era tan fácil seguir el beso que no pudo contener el gemido al sentir la mano que envolvía su miembro moverse.  
El licántropo sonrió antes de profundizar el beso, aprovechando para rodear la cintura del omega con su brazo mientras seguía atendiéndolo con su otra mano sintiendo su propio pene palpitar al escuchar sus jadeos. Se veía realmente hermoso, con el cabello rubio sobre su espalda y hombros, con las mejillas tan rojas como seguramente las tenía él mismo.  
Se separó con cuidado pensando que lo mejor para poder relajarlo era que se corriera, beso su cuello antes de empujarlo de nuevo a la cama haciendo que se acostara, deslizando sus manos hacia sus muslos haciendo que se le escapara un quejido lo que lo hizo sonreír.  
Lo observó unos segundos, apreciando su belleza. Cuando pudiera desinhibirse más tendría más tiempo para contemplarlo pero ahora debía actuar antes de que pudiera tensarse de nuevo.  
Besó su abdomen mordiendo ligeramente, sonriendo al sentir las manos pálidas sobre su cabello. Bajó y lamió su miembro antes de chuparlo, entrándolo a su boca.  
⸺Oh por… ¡Lupin! ⸺ no pudo evitar mover sus caderas hacia esa boca cálida, quería taparse los ojos pero no podía evitar mirar, cuando el de ojos mieles le devolvió la mirada solo pudo sentir un escalofrío más fuerte.  
Pronto el alfa retuvo sus caderas para poder marcar su propio ritmo, Lucius gimió con fuerza tratando de moverse, obligándolo a ir un poco más rápido con las manos que tenía sobre su cabello.  
Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás tapando sus ojos con antebrazo de nuevo, gimoteando con fuerza.  
Cuando sintió que acariciaba sus testículos mientras chupaba un poco más fuerte no pudo evitar correrse. Jadeó apoyando sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo para incorporarse, no sabía cuánto había durado pero aún podía sentir el orgasmo cosquillear en su piel.  
Remus se incorporó sonriendo, abrazándolo y llevándolo contra la cama de nuevo mientras besaba su cuello mientras deslizaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del omega para lograr que alzara sus caderas.  
Respiró profundo sintiendo el aroma del rubio, aunque el cabello lo molestaba un poco y cosquilleaba en su nariz valía la pena. Siempre había creído que tenía un ligero olor a chocolate y la excitación solo había aumentado ese lado de su aroma.  
⸺Lupin, espera… estoy…⸺ Lucius hizo una mueca temblando un poco, aferrándose a él y clavando sus uñas en su espalda. Remus suspiró y deslizó sus dedos entre las nalgas del rubio comprobando que lo tenía tan mortificado.  
⸺Imagina que es lubricante. ⸺ susurró tranquilamente antes de chupar su cuello, sonrió al sentir los leves gemidos cuando tanteó la entrada ⸺ ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue incomodo al principio y sin duda algo doloroso, pero cuando mi pene rozó su próstata empezaste a retorcerte en mis brazos.  
Me pregunto si serás más sensible ahora. ⸺ susurró mientras lo penetraba con un dedo, había algo de facilidad por lo lubricado que estaba naturalmente pero él sabía que sería su primer alfa desde que fue convertido y eso aumentaba un poco su ego para su vergüenza.  
⸺N-no ¡No hables! ⸺ Lucius gimió cerrando los ojos pero sin poder evitar mover un poco su cadera.  
⸺Si quieres que estemos más cómodos para prepararte deberías darte vuelta. Lo haremos de frente, pero solo en la preparación ¿Está bien? ⸺ Remus habló soltándolo, el rubio asintió apretando los labios sin estar del todo de acuerdo antes de girarse acostándose sobre su estómago, jadeó medio protestando cuando lo hizo levantar la cadera quedando sus rodillas sosteniéndolo.  
Agarró con más fuerza la almohada sintiendo las manos del alfa aun en su cadera, no sabía que estaba esperando. Se sentía algo humillado así, expuesto, lubricando naturalmente ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿No era Azkaban donde sería obligado algo mejor que la humillación?  
¿No sería mejor…  
⸺ ¡Oh, por dios, Lupin! ⸺ gimió abriendo los ojos del todo, sorprendido al sentir la lengua del hombre sobre su entrada. Lloriqueó bajito alzando más su caderas por instinto sintiendo como lo penetraba con su dedo y su lengua.  
⸺ Sabes bien. ⸺ murmuró alejándose un poco, pero aun penetrándolo con los dedos.  
⸺ ¡No hables! ¡O-oh Merlín! ⸺ gimió con fuerza demasiado ocupado para notar que había agregado un dedo más. Jadeó al sentir que amasaba su trasero mientras seguía penetrándolo con la lengua y tres dedos. Sentía de nuevo que su miembro respondía, aspiró con fuerza tratando de escapar de la sensación pero solo logró llenarse del aroma de ambos que potencio su excitación. ⸺ ¡Solo follame, por Merlín! ¡Solo hazlo! ⸺ separó más los muslos, ya no le importaba si era de espaldas o de frente, solo quería sentirlo dentro. Si se sentía tan bien como recordaba entonces valdría la maldita pena.  
Gimoteó al sentir que alejaba su rostro de él y los dedos, se dejó voltear mansamente demasiado excitado para protestar.  
⸺Lupin…⸺ jadeó observándolo, los ojos mieles lo miraban con lujuria y no pudo evitar la sacudida que dio su miembro ante ello.  
⸺Quiero ver tu rostro cuando te follo. ⸺ sonrió acomodándose con cuidado, alzó sus muslos para tener mejor acceso a su entrada frotando la cabeza de su pene contra el medio de las nalgas del rubio.  
⸺ ¡Solo hazlo! ⸺ lloriqueó moviendo su trasero hacia él, Remus rió de forma grave antes de empezar a penetrarlo. El patriarca jadeó clavando sus uñas en sus brazos, dejando escapar algunos gemidos mientras sentía como lo penetraba de a poco.  
Tomo poco tiempo para adaptarse, retorciéndose ante la primera embestida.  
⸺ ¡Lupin! ⸺ gimió con fuerza, se sentía completamente perdido, cada vez que golpeaba ese punto dentro de él no podía evitar gemir y mover sus caderas contra. Pasó sus manos por la piel del alfa jadeando, tratando de sentirlo lo más que podía.  
Podía recordar en fragmentos la noche que tuvieron juntos, ambos habían tenido que beber pociones para evitar lo más posible sus feromonas.  
⸺ ¡Más rápido! ¡Oh, Lupin! ¡Así! ⸺ Luego podría sentirse avergonzado, podría echarle la culpa a su lado omega pero ahora solo estaba concentrado en disfrutar.  
Las manos del alfa se movieron de sus muslos a su cadera y luego de nuevo hacia su trasero, apretándolo y haciendo que lo alce para cambiar el ángulo haciéndolo gemir sin control. Llevó una mano hacia su propio miembro masturbándose, jadeando al sentir que mordía sus pezones.  
Eran demasiadas sensaciones, hacía años que nadie se encargaba de él.  
Él se encargaba siempre, él mantenía el control para hacer que otra persona lo perdiera.  
Sus cuerpos se pegaban el uno al otro y había dejado varios rasguños ya, con cada embestida sentía que estaba cada vez más cerca.  
⸺Lucius…⸺ gruñó contra su cuello penetrándolo más fuerte, escuchar su nombre fue lo que terminó de hacer que se derramara entre sus vientres y su mano gritando el nombre del alfa. Jadeó abriendo más las piernas aun recibiéndolo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.  
Remus jadeó clavando sus dedos en su cadera que dejarían marcas más tarde y se inclinó sobre el omega, mordió su cuello con fuerza justo cuando el orgasmo lo golpeaba. El sabor a sangre lo hizo hacer la mordida más profunda mientras Lucius se quedaba quieto aferrándose a sus brazos mientras el nudo evitaba que saliera de él.  
Se quedaron así por varios minutos antes de que Remus dejara de morderlo, lamiendo la herida para que se cicatrizara más rápido.  
⸺Será de quince minutos a media hora. ⸺ murmuró suavemente, Lucius rodó los ojos sintiéndose algo adolorido y adormecido.  
⸺Lo sé. Yo también era un alfa. ⸺ se burló cerrando los ojos, dejando que el menor decidiera en qué posición quedarse mientras estaban unidos.  
⸺Es el primer nudo que sientes dentro de ti ¿Verdad? ⸺ Remus sonrió olfateando su cuello acariciando un poco su piel con sus manos ya libres. La próxima vez se encargaría de mirarlo más, de besar más su piel y explorar cada rincón.  
⸺Deja de levantarte el ego haciendo preguntas que ya tienen respuestas. ⸺ rodeó la cadera del alfa con sus piernas tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda.  
⸺Usé hechizos anticonceptivos sobre mí, sobre ti aún no se funcionaran bien. ⸺ acarició el cabello rubio jugando un poco este, sonriendo. Se sentía bastante bien seguir enterrado dentro de él, pero era algo incómodo ahora que no podía moverse para no lastimarlo.  
Lucius lo miró con curiosidad.  
⸺Creí que…  
⸺Teddy aun es pequeño. Esperare hasta que crezca más, no quiero tener un bebé solo porque estoy enojado de cómo salieron las cosas legales con él. ⸺ admitió apoyando una de sus manos en la espalda baja del mayor.  
⸺Cuando vayamos a demostrar que tengo una marca legal todo el mundo sabrá que me has follado. ⸺ Lucius frunció el ceño, Remus rió.  
⸺Eso sucede con las parejas unidas. No nos prestaran atención.  
Al que si le prestaran atención es a Harry. Aunque no creo que alguna vez salga un titular “El salvador del mundo mágico se folla a Draco Malfoy”, más bien sería “Hijo de un mortífago peligroso seduce al salvador del mundo mágico logrando un vínculo permanente con él. ⸺ sonrió divertido. Hablar de su cachorro y el de Lucius cuando estaban en esa posición no debería ser tan fácil.  
Pero lo era.  
Lucius lo miró horrorizado.  
⸺ ¡Por Merlín! ¡No! ⸺ reclamó enojado.  
⸺Tu hijo es un omega ¿No? ⸺ Remus lo miró con curiosidad.  
⸺ ¡Pero no estará con Potter! ⸺ clavó sus uñas en él mientras gruñía.  
⸺Ambos han estado obsesionados con el otro desde hace años. ⸺  
⸺ ¡No, no! ¡Me niego a hablar del futuro de mi hijo cuando tu pene sigue enterrado tan profundamente en mí! ⸺ dio un quejido mientras se ponía rojo y cerraba los ojos.  
Remus solo pudo reír.  
La vida que seguiría ahora en adelante sería… interesante,


End file.
